(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fixed or moveable closures for openings in buildings, and more particularly, to stops for doors.
(2) Description of Related Art (Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98)
Most existing door stops require the user to fasten them to the floor board or to the door itself with a fastener, such as with screws, nails, etc. Such prior art door stops thus require the user to use tools such as a screwdriver, a drill, a hammer, etc. Most existing door stops are also specific to where they must be installed and fastened.
In light of the foregoing, a need remains for a door stop to protect the nearby wall from damage, that (a) can easily be installed by anyone on any outer edge of standard size doors (inner and outer doors) without having to fasten the door stop with fasteners, such as screws, nails, etc., and (b) can be clipped on any outer edge side of a door, thus allowing a person to adjust the door stop to the area of impact of choice.